Support is requested to pay off a lease-to-purchase of a Becton Dickenson Custom LSR-II flow cytometer, and to add an HTS to the LSR-II as well as a high-end Apple workstation for data analysis. A group of six major users with eleven NIH funded projects centering on a broad range of HIV research used an LSR-II that the Gladstone Flow Core shared with a UCSF Core Immunology Laboratory. In late 2004, the Gladstone Institute relocated to a new site; access to this LSR-II decreased due to remoteness and increased use by the CIL. The requested instrument was leased so the major user group could effectively continue their projects. The LSR-II requested is a custom instrument with extra lasers and PMTs. Measurements made with other cytometers indicate that this configuration yields superior measurements on many parameters. The HTS would enhance at least one project of each of the major users. The Apple workstation will increase the availability of high-end data analysis using FlowJo for the major users. [unreadable] [unreadable]